


Jack Sees Murder Husbands Doing Normal Couple Things

by TheSmolBirb



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Headcanon, Jack is a stalker, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Recovering Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmolBirb/pseuds/TheSmolBirb
Summary: Jack Crawford has always suspected that Hannibal and Will survived after their encounter with The Dragon. While getting coffee one afternoon his suspicion is confirmed.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my many 'HCs' from my Twitter account @gramgramsboxers. HC's are just short little ideas that are posted without much editing because they're for fun. I do not consider this 'real writing' since I do not put as much time in to them as my fic(s).
> 
> This HC was extremely popular and it has been requested to be archived on AO3 so it is easier to read! It will be uploaded in parts and continued when I have the time. 
> 
> -Birb

Jack Crawford had expected to find Will and Hannibal fairly easily if they survived. The mutilated body of The Dragon and the carnage that surrounded indicated no one had gotten away unscathed. Further analysis of the scene showed that someone had been shot and that someone was likely Hannibal. The recovered bullet had entered then excited the victim's body leaving it coated in the same blood type of the psychiatrist. More blood coated the caret and stones outside matched Will's type and the The Dragon's. To put it nicely a fucking blood bath had taken place. All points indicated that Hannibal and Will had gone over the side of the cliff. 

Sadly, if Jack had only learned one thing over the past few years it was that the pair wouldn't die that easily. He hoped he was wrong. God damn he prayed he was but there was always a par of him that told him there were out there. This nagging suspicion pushed him to use a few agent's spare time, as well his own, to search for any sort of lead as to where they may be. Despite his efforts, nothing came up. There were not murders that matched Hannibal's MO, no trail of corpses to follow to the Lithuanian's doorstep. 

Nearly two months after the The Dragon case had gone to shit Jack found himself attending a conference in Boston. It was all a bunch of bureaucratic bullshit if anyone asked him. Although nobody had inquired about his views on conference in general almost everyone asked about Hannibal Lecter. How had jacked allowed him to escape? What was Will Graham's connection to Hannibal? Why had Jack thought it was a good idea to use a man that had been accused of murder to continue working for the FBI. Tired of answering these questions Jack had opted to avoided them all together by getting coffee as far away from the conference hall as possible while still remaining in the city. He eventually found himself in a coffee shop too many blocks away for him to count. 

The stuff was overpriced but smelled phenomenal so it made the trade of his debit card for a cardboard cup filled to the brim just about bearable. As the cashier struggled to swipe his card properly Jack glanced out the window to spare her further embarrassment. He then dropped his coffee, mouth agape. Standing just a few feet away from the shop was Will fucking Graham. Jack hardly caught the apologies of the cashier, the new cup of coffee a barista handed him, or his debit card as he made his way closer to the window to get a better look at one of the two men he'd never wanted to see again.

The coffee in Jack’s hand went automatically to his mouth, effectively burning his tongue, as he stared out the window. He couldn’t believe it. All the evidence he needed to prove that Will was alive was standing just a few feet away in the form of Will Graham himself. The curly haired ex profiler was standing at a corner just outside the shop with two cups of coffee in hand. He was staring with utmost intensity at the crosswalk light along with a group of other pedestrians. It was still red, and judging by the impatient fidgeting of the people at the corner, it wouldn’t remain that way for long. Jack weighted his options as he turned away from the window to make his way towards the door. He could either drink coffee then head to the conference he hated OR follow Will Graham. Seeing as he was currently avoiding the conference by getting coffee it only made sense that he avoiding it all together by following Will Graham. 

So Jack did just that, tailing the empath and his two cups of coffee through downtown to a park. A pond, which was encircled by a main walking path, dominated the center of the green. New spring leaves had begun to fill out the trees that surrounded the park from the rest of the city. The noises of civilization were lessened by the greenery creating the illusion that the joggers and dog walkers were far from the city. 

Will’s pace quickened once they reached the main path. His postured shifted from power walking soccer mom to one that reminded jack of couples uniting at the airport. It was obvious that Will was nearly his destination so Jack took a bench that gave him a clear view of either side of the trail ahead of him but kept him fairly concealed beside a tree from anyone look up in his direction . He took a swig of his coffee then choked on it when he saw Hannibal Lecter seat on a bench that overlooked the pond. 

It only took one glance for Jack to see that Hannibal had been the one that had suffered the most from his injuries. The former psychiatrist (and more than likely current cannibal) bore all the marks of one who had been victim to a serious bout of illness. He’d seen Bella a similar state shortly after her diagnosis. While she had been on the decline it would make sense to assume that Hannibal was recovering. 

Hannibal’s face bore the look of the casual observe as he scanned the sea of park goers. That was until he spotted Will who was stride towards him with the coffee cups in hand. Hannibal’s features were transformed by the sight of what Freddie Lounds had called his ‘Murder Husband’. And there was that smile Jack had observed more times that he cared to count that only appeared when Will was around. That expression was mutual as Will approached the bench.

Hannibal stood, presumably to greet Will and take one of the cups. In mid motion Hannibal’s blanched, one hand moving to press against his stomach. The coffee ups were hurried placed down before Will took Hannibal’s arm, guiding him back to the bench. Will watched Hannibal out of the corner of his eye while the Lithuanian took a couple deep breaths. Once some color had returned to Hannibal’s face Will released his arm. A few words were exchanged as Will passed Hannibal his drink. The first few sentences delivered received a slight nod from the obviously still injured man. Seemingly pleased with this response Will continued this time with a smirk. Whatever he said caused Hannibal to chuckle. The hand Hannibal had pressed over the old wound was removed tentatively before he rested it on the bench between them. With only a few seconds pause Will laid his fingers gently atop Hannibal’s. At the moment of contact Hannibal close his eyes. The remaining tension in his facial muscles and shoulders left at Will’s touch. 

The intimate scene playing out before him was enough to turn Jack’s stomach. The breakfast he’d forgotten to eat wasn’t missed as he watched his formed prized profiler and psychiatrist drinking their coffee with their hands still touching on the bench. Jack had read studies on how physical contact from a love one could help reduce pain, or at least make it bearable. It was one of the few things he’d been able to do for Bella in the months before her death. Jack took a long drag from his own coffer cup, not wanting to consider that there was some sort of relationship between the two men just a couple hundred feet away. As he studied Will Jack failed to stop himself from putting Will in his own shoes during those horrendous weeks leading up to the loss of his wife. It was clear even from this distance that Hannibal was still recovering from what must has been a serious injury. Of course he wasn’t in danger of dying now but he had been. While Hannibal had been toeing the line between life and death had Will paced and wrung his hands? Had he spent sleepless nights at the other man’s bedside while his thoughts wandered to what life without him would be like? Had he prepared for the worst even if he prayed it wouldn’t come? Ok, maybe he hadn’t prayed. Will had never seem like the religious type. Jack wondered all the same. He personally had done all that and more when his wife had been dying. Judging by Hannibal and Will’s body language these two were a homicidal math made in heaven or hell. The latter was definitely where Hannibal had spawned from. Damn what his birth certificate said about Lithuania.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack continues to stalk Hannibal and Will much to the detriment of his mental well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of a short story I wrote for the Twitter TL on my account @gramgramsboxers!
> 
> Like I have said before this is not serious writing. It is half crack so please take it as it is. 
> 
> Enjoy

Jack’s thoughts were cut short as Will and Hannibal stood to leave. Will was up first, making an effort not to look in the other man’s direction as he too rose from the bench. The concern Will harbored was obvious to Jack (and most likely to Hannibal as well). Despite this, Will gave his companion space as to allow his pride to remain intact.

Within ten minutes their marry little trio (unbeknownst to Will and Hannibal) was back in the throng of the city. Within another five they were in the heart of the shopping district. Jack’s interest peaked as Hannibal produced what seemed to be a list from his pocket. Will inclined his head, shoulder pressing against Hannibal’s as he scanned the paper. After a nod from Will they were off, chatting with animation about God only knew what. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, they were going to do something incriminating. Jack knew it would be too much to ask for them to be hunting for a victim in broad daylight but he could be optimistic right?

He followed them first to a cooking store which Will did not seem at all pleased to be dragged to. After nearly an hour of waiting Jack could guess why. Hannibal was probably having a mental orgasm over all the knives, bowls, and whatever else he got a hard on for when it came to meal preparation. It could even be an actual orgasm. After seeing the two interact Jack didn’t doubt that Will would gladly help Hannibal resolve that problem. A shudder ran thought Jack’s body. He did NOT need to imagine those two getting it on in the back of a cooking specialty store. Or anywhere for that matter.

Jack’s disappointment continued to grow as they stopped in a furniture store which was followed by a bookstore from which they left with even more bags than he thought possible. They were giving him less reasons to be suspicious and more to think of them as a couple doing their afternoon shopping. Jack couldn’t shake the gloom that had settled within him as he tailed Hannibal and Will to a mall. Correction, Jack thought sourly. It wasn’t a regular mall. It was a god damn specialty store devoted entirely to bedrooms. He paused outside, looking through the glass. Did he want to subject himself to what was looking like less like a murder in the making and more like homicidal homosexuals procuring home goods. No, he did not. But with a healthy dose of dread he shoved the door open and ventured forth into a sea of sheets and shames. He didn’t think it would be difficult to track them down even if he had given them a few minutes head start.

The first clue to their whereabouts came in the form of two cashiers at the front of the store. Both young women, a blond and a brunet, sported flushed faces which they alternated between looking at one another and towards and aisle off to the right.

“Where do you think he’s from…?” The blond asked, leaning on her counter so she could getting a better look.

Hell, jack thought. Both of them were from the ninth level of Dante’s fucking Inferno.

“Europe of course.” The brunet replied, rolling her eyes.

“I got that much but WHERE in Europe?”

“Well why don’t you go ask him so I can talk to his curly haired friend.” The brunet asked.

“Boyfriend,” The blonde corrected. “They’re definitely boyfriends. Or husbands. I didn’t get a good look at their hands.”

The brunet cashier face fell. “A true loss to the gene pool. They’re both so handsome..."

Jack couldn’t have disagreed more. There was no need to have a human being running around with either half of Will’s or Hannibal’s DNA. It might lead to another cannibalistic serial killer wrecking havoc on an unsuspecting corner of the country. The mental image of a hybrid between the two men was thankfully swept away by the European accent that had captivated the cashiers.

“I do not see the problem Will.”

“The problem is right there on the price tag! I haven’t spent that much one anything other than my house and a car!”

Jack’s interest skyrocketed. It sounded like the start of a heated argument! Maybe he’d finally get some damning evidence to use against them. With tentative hope Jack slipped behind a pillow display. He did his best to feign interested the assortment of memory foam selection which claimed these would realight his neck bones to the point where his life would never be the same.

“I told you Will, money is not a concern.”

“I didn’t say we couldn’t afford it,” Will said in exasperation. “Its just ridiculous to pay that much for a blanket and pillow cases!”

“There is something to be said for quality,” came Hannibal’s even rely.

“And just because something is expensive doesn’t mean its well made!”

Jack peered between the miracle memory foam pillows to gain a better view of the scene. Will had removed his glasses and was rubbing his eyes.

“Look. I’ve always bought my night shirts in bulk at Wal-Mart. I’ve had the same blankets for years and I don’t think my sheets have ever had a thread count of over 300. There isn’t a need for anything better than that. He replaced his glasses, avoiding Hannibal’s gaze which had gone from impassive to one of understanding.

“It is more than the price then,” Hannibal said.

Oh dear Lord, Jack thought with an inward groan. He watched in low-key horror as the scene before him took a turn for the sentimental.

“It is just about the price,” Will snapped, still averting his face and staring pointedly at the comforter set at their feet.

“No, I don’t believe it is.” Hannibal’s words were quiet, bordering on gentle.

Will's eyes flicked upwards for a second, catching the other man’s kind expression.

“You are far more deserving of luxury than you realize Will.” Hannibal placed a hand under Will’s chin and the younger man lifted his head in response. Will remained where he was, not fighting the contact. The sheer amount of tender adoration on Hannibal’s face was enough to make Jack’s stomach to turn. There was a returned look of some form Will that only served to intensify Jack’s love induced nausea.

The spell was broken when Will’s cheeks flushed a deep crimson and he pulled away from Hannibal’s hand. “Oh for fuck’s sake just get whatever you want.” The American’s flustered state only seemed to amuse Hannibal.

“I believe you liked this one as well,” Hannibal said as he hoisted the preferred comforter set onto his shoulder.

“Never said I liked it,” Will grumbled shoving his hands deep into his pants pockets.

“Well if you do not like this I can at least be certain that you liked my hand on your face.”

“Oh just pay for the damn thing already!” Will proceeded to power-walk outside the store leaving a smug Hannibal to purchase the offending comforter.

By the time the three of them had left the store Hannibal and Will (who had returned to his normal hue) had resumed their banter. They continued at a brisk pace through the city until they came to an intersection a few blocks away. Their attention was diverted back to the list, their shoulders touching briefly as they scanned the paper.

Jack couldn’t tell what was being said. He’d given up hope that they were plotting a murder and resigned to the fact that they were just shopping. Shopping for stupid ass normal shit that stupid ass normal couples bought for their normal apartments. Maybe that would be the saving grace of this outing. That being that he could find out where the two lived. If there was something to be found to incriminate them both it would be in there. Hell, he wouldn’t have to do the investigating himself either. He could get the address and give it to one of the agents he’d suckered in to his unofficial task force so they could poke around. Was it unethical? Yes. Necessary? Maybe. Would it be helpful? Not likely. But the fact these two had caused him so many problems over the past five years meant a bit of unethical apartment searching didn’t leave him with even the slightest touch of guilt.

During this mini contemplative session Hannibal and Will seemed to have reached an agreement. Hannibal had turned to leave but before he’d taken more of a half a step away Will grabbed his hand. When he turned to see what Will wanted, Will kissed him quickly on the cheek. Before the Lithuanian could respond Will had gone off in the opposite direction, waving as he walked away.

Jack caught a glimpse of Hannibal’s expression and the formed psychiatrist was shook. A kiss in public where no one had notice but Jack had left Hannibal as flushed as Will had been in the bedroom superstore. It only took him a few minutes for Hannibal to collect himself but Jack had seen. What he had seen could not be unseen and that was a love struck serial killer. A man who had snapped necks then served the bodies of his victims in artistic culinary masterpieces was, without a doubt, infatuated with an anti-social dog addict.


End file.
